The World Ends With Life
by Jacob52698
Summary: In Shibuya life goes on whether it is for the hyperactive "Stalker" or the skateboarder and his sister, things have returned to normal...ish READ SIDE NOTE: story canceled
1. The Prolouge

The Line

Its been over a year sine the reaper's game ended and we reveived. Though some questions were never answered I have a feeling we'll learn someday. Life went back to normal, Beat got Rhyme back, Shiki's still hyperactive, and I'm still well...me. Aparently when you win the game your sent back before the day you die that way nobody gets suspicous that when you get shot and you don't die.

For me Life's Pretty Much returned to Normal, Everbody's back In School and we all have the same classes too. Though I'm still confused and alittle worried about Mr. Hanekoma or Mr. H and Joshua. I wondered what happened to them. Though I thought the answer might scare me more I just Shrugged it off. Today I'm supposed to meet the gang in front of the haichi statue. Were going to hang out and probably see a movie.


	2. A Morning With Shiki

Neku's P.O.V.

"Ugghhh" I groaned "where am I" he thought...then he remembered after the movie with his friends he walked Shiki home then it started to storm. Since his apartment was half -across the city he decided to stay at Shiki's.

I looked around, pictures of pigs and Shiki's family scattered across the walls of the living room.

"Shiki must still be asleep" I thought. I walked around the tiny apartment until he found what looked like a bedroom. Shiki was laying on her stomache arms streched in front of her like when you fall asleep during class and even then she was still holding the stuffed pig that she mad.

"Still holding that damn pig" I whispered

"Neku, I keeping telling you its a cat you moron" Shiki whispered

I nearly jumped a foot in the air was Shiki...awake!?

I poked her while whispering her name "Shiki" to make sure she wasn't sleep talking and thank god she was.

I was about to leave the room when I heard Shiki say "Neku"

I flipped around expecting to leave the room with a red mark on my face

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst ...but nothing came

I looked at Shiki to be suprised to hear her purring and saying "Yes Neku Yes"!

My face turned so red it almost burned off was she...was she having a sex dream...?

I decided to take my mind off of it as fast As I could, I ran into the kitchen Trying oh so hard to block my dirty thoughts

I took a peak in the Fridge to see if she had waffles. I was very disapointed to find out she didn't have any...waffles or bacon or anything breakfeast related execept for cereal ...how...original

I took the milk out and pored the milk and cereal and ate alone. I felt kinda bad eating Shiki's food without asking but its guilt i'll have to live with now that ive downed the whole bowl

I paced the whole appartment thinking about what to do I couldn't just leave a note then take off!

During my constant pacing I declined to notice that Shiki steped out of the bedroom grabbed a bowl of cereal plopped on the couch watching me pace all with a confused, smiley, laughy face all at the same. I took me about ten more minutes of pacing before I realized that the bedroom door was swinging open

I looked around Finally to notice a giggling Shiki sitting on the couch staring at me

"Um Hey..." I said

"Hi Back" She said still giggling

"How long have you been sitting there"? I asked

"hmmm" She said while putting a finger on her chin "About ten minutes" she said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go Shopping" She asked

"Um...sure" I agreed


	3. Call It Square Return Of The Game Part 1

Neku's P.O.V

"Fourth Time huh" I said depressed (The scramble hmm)

On the way back from shopping shiki got hit by a taco truck so he jumped off a building to re-enter the games to help Shiki

"HEY JOSHUA I KNOW YOU THEIR, SHOW YOUR YOURSELF!" I shouted

"Jezz neku you don't have to shout " Joshua said popping out of nowhere

"Do me a favor you owe me and you know it help me and ill call it square deal?" I asked

"Hm okay" Joshua laughed "And Said favor is?"

"Become Shiki's partner and help her win the game" I said sturnley

"Oh and what about you?" he asked

"I'll mange, deal?" I asked again

"Okay deal, take this and this too" he said

he handed me a player pin but different white outside black inside and a sweath shirt with a huge hood

"Whats this for?" I asked

"The pin is so you can use your powers without a partner, and the black sweat shirt is so in case she finds you so she doesn't recognize you I'm guesing that why you asked me to be her partner?" he smirked

"Partially I don't her to worry, the game is stressful enough" I said while putting on the sweatshirt

"Oh before you go take this to just to make sure theres no hard feelings okay" Joshua said with a creepy look on his face

he handed me a platinum ticket

"Whats's this for" I questioned

"Its so you dont have to compete in missions, and show this to and reapers you see and they can't attack" He told me

"Alright Thanks I said while flipping my hood later" I said

"Remember were square now no more favors" he said

"I know" i said walking off

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

I know short chapter but im planning on doing 3 return of the game chapters from different points of views neku skiki neku

sorry for shitty length im not a writer more like a story tellar at least 100 chapters one chapter every 1 to 2 days

sorry for length again

OOOO cliffhanger


	4. 12 Skip 6 Return of the Game Finale

Author'z Note'z:

sorry been realz busy

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shiki's P.O.V

"Ughhh" I moaned dying hurt so much imagin breaking your own are then cutting it off with a kitchen knife except for you whole body

As I got to my feet I walked over to Haichi (Back in the games) I thought

"I better find a partner" I thought aloud

I started to walk to 104 when I walked straight into a wall...into an invisible wall I might add

"Ughhh Guess nothins changed" I mumbled I looked around for the red coat reaper to open the wall but...the was none

"Do I need to find a parter first?" I though aloud

I walked around for a bit till a came across a girl my age with pink hair yes pink hair

I tapped her shoulder to see if she could see me and sure enough she turned around

"Wanna be my partner?" I squealed

"OMG YE-" she froze...litteraly she stopped moving

"Helloooo?" I said waving my hand in front of her and of course nothing

"Now how would I keep up my end of the bargin if you already have a partner?" A voice behind me said

I turned around and saw the composer standing behind me. I whirled around "What do you want and what promise?!" I almost screamed

"now now calm down I'm here to help and as for the promise someone asked me to help" He smirked

"Why would you agree to tha...?" I froze the only person that I know of the he owes Is Neku but Neku seriously hated that guy If was the deal then...

"Pact...Form...Accept!" Joshua said

This Feeling...This Feeling is the Feeling when I made a pack but...I Froze

10 Seconds ago FLASHBACK:

"PACT...FORM...ACCEPT!"

END FLASHBACK

(Could he...Could he have the power to make a pact with whoever he choses no matter of his partners will?) I thought

"Now sleep" He said snapping his fingers

For some reasons I got extremely sleepy (Im sleepy) I thought as I hit the ground passed out

When I woke up Joshua was talking to a guy in a black coat

"So your going back now?" Joshua asked

"Yeah there's not much point in staying now thats its day 7" He said before disappering into a small puff of light

(I slept 6 days?) I thought

"What's?" I was cut off before I could finish I was In a white room

"Congratulations" a voice behind me said

"What How the HELL did I win?!" I asked

"Day 1: Misson was Form a pact, and the reward was...skip to day 7 and day 7: Misson was say a word...so...you win!"

I gwaked at his word shortly before passing out and waking up in my bed


End file.
